moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Rashidi
Scorpion Cell Foehn Revolt |useguns = Hand cannon |hp = 300 |armortype = Flak |sight = 10 |speed = 5 |cost = |groundattack = |cooldown = 60 frames (4 in-game seconds) |range = 10, radius 0.5 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-healing * Uncrushable by normal vehicles * Cannot be mind-controlled and abducted * Immune to confusion rays |artist = TheGuardian |campaign = 1 |infantry = 1 |hero = 1 }} Rashidi (Arabic: رشيدي)This rendering comes from translations and is not confirmed by official sources. is the charismatic leader of the North African/Middle Eastern terrorist organization Scorpion Cell and a major figure of the Foehn Revolt, where he is also called "Miracle Man"The Great Beyond briefing. Rashidi is a master engineer, being able to create the first vehicle able to drill into the earth in mere seconds, no matter how heavy, as well as the mind behind numerous war machines for the Epsilon Army including the Stinger, the Epsilon Mobile Construction Vehicle, Plague Splatter, Opus Tank, Colossus, Basilisk and Transport Pod. He is also a biochemist, since he created the toxin in which the Virus' and the Tyrant's weapons are based off of, a chemical compound capable to turn metal soft enough to be torn up by hand, which is employed into the Scorpion Cell's Oxidizers, and a neurotoxin substance capable of nullifying the effects of psychic weaponry. All of these, coupled with the fact that he and his forces are living off of scrap, makes Rashidi an incredibly dangerous person with many enemies, but also many dangerous allies. History Not much is known about the history of Rashidi except that he is a master of the desert, knowing all of its whereabouts, being able to best the Allies multiple times over despite being outnumbered ten to one. His goal in the Third Great War was to eliminate Allied presence in the region, even going as far as to use the help of Yuri. Rashidi provided Yuri with the Mobile Construction Technology and then he offered him his allegiance.Scrapyard post-mission briefing Yuri happily agreed to this, being unquestionably loyal despite what Rashidi previously thought.Killing Fields post-mission briefing After the Third Great War ended, Rashidi does not get into contact with Yuri until two years later. By that time, he and his allies have done intelligence work which helped cripple Moscow's defenses, allowing Yuri to take complete control over Russia. While it is clear that Rashidi and his forces are thankful to Yuri's contribution to their cause, he eventually becomes distraught after learning that the Allies have unleashed a gargantuan secret weapon and starts to lose his faith on Yuri's ideals.Rashidi in Obsidian Sands: "You know, when I saw that flying fortress the Europeans built, I doubted our cause. It felt like I would never be able to match the genius of whoever built it and fight against it." He secretly makes a deal with China's brilliant young scientist Yunru, offering the last MIDAS warhead his men had recovered from China two years ago to her as a "fail-safe" measure against Yuri, in exchange of Yunru's protection and her technology.Obsidian Sands briefing Eventually Yuri was aware of Rashidi's actions, which he instantly declares as a treachery, and sent his second-in-command along with his Yuri's trump card to punish the Scorpion Cell for their transgressions. While the Epsilon believes that Rashidi was killed when his palace was destroyed, he had already escaped by an unknown vehicle and possibly learnedSurvivors post-mission briefing; the message's source is stated to be unknown, however. that Malver and the remaining Scorpion Cell forces loyal to him managed to recover the Cell's neurotoxin supplies during his absence. Rashidi eventually managed to link up with Yunru's organization, the Foehn Revolt, as they made it to the Bering Sea, and later meet the young genius herself in person, now fully committed to aid Yunru to bring an end to Yuri's reign of terror. Appearances Act One * Rashidi appears in Scrapyard, where he demands $10000 from the Allied Oil Derricks and the complete removal of Allied presence in Cairo in exchange for Yuri's access to Scorpion Cell's arsenal and Rashidi's allegiance. After the money is collected, he and the rest of his forces fall under control of the player. If put inside his Stinger, he'll turn it into a repair vehicle like an Engineer. He must survive throughout the mission. * In Killing Fields, Rashidi must be found and rescued from Soviet captivity by an Initiate task force. He has presumably been disarmed by the wardens and cannot attack enemies. As the objective of the mission is to ensure his safety, he must survive throughout the mission. Act Two * Rashidi frequently taunts the Proselyte who was sent to punish him for his treachery in Obsidian Sands. After his palace is destroyed, a prototype Jackal Racer carrying him to safety can be seen leaving the flooded tunnel south of the palace. Origins * At the beginning of The Great Beyond, Rashidi arrives in the Foehn base in the Bering Sea via Stallion Transport and enters the Nanocentrifuge at the center of the base alongside Yunru. Cooperative * At the start of Retaliation, Rashidi is seen evacuating with the Epsilon MCV inside a Zubr. Challenges * Rashidi also appears in the Contagion Challenge, as a defender in the central Scorpion Cell base. Behind the scenes * Rashidi's original SHP sprite is a public asset that can be used by other modders. The link can be found here. ** His sprite is actually Jango Fett from Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns, converted to become usable in Red Alert 2. Trivia * Rashidi is a variant of Rashid, which means "rightly guided" in standard Arabic, that is typically used in North African countries. * Unlike the other hero units, he does not have a move to attack and being under fire voiceset. * Rashidi as a character succeeds a character named Prince Aziz who was scrapped sometime during 2011-2012. The name Aziz still exists within the game files (for instance, terms like "AzizMove" and "AzizSelect" is used by Rashidi, meaning that Rashidi uses the scrapped character's voiceset).https://forums.revora.net/topic/89870-mental-omega-30-early-alpha-from-2009/ ** In addition, Rashidi's Palace was named Aziz's Palace during development, which supports the information above. Notes References zh:拉什迪 Category:Infantry Category:Characters Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Scorpion Cell Category:Epsilon Army Category:Hero Category:Campaign Units Category:Self Healing